


Малышка Ванда

by Override_fiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Почему Стив назвал ребенком Ванду, которой в тот момент было 27 лет?Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10521304
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Малышка Ванда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iva/gifts).



> Мне сегодня принесли информацию из сериала (WandaVision, ep. 5), что близнецы Максимофф родились в 1989 году, так что в Альтроне им 26 лет, а "ребенок" в Гражданке — это 27 лет. Ну вы поняли, пройти мимо я не могла.

С самого начала разговора в аквариуме Роджерс был подозрительно спокоен и весел, в то время как сам Тони отчетливо хотел бегать по потолку. С каждой утекающей сквозь пальцы минутой становилось все сложнее утрясти ситуацию с Соглашениями.

— Это… пусть будет оливковая ветвь.

Попытка удержать разговор в профессиональных рамках провалилась, но Тони решил до последнего придерживаться политики честности, даже если требовалось отвечать на личные вопросы. Никаких секретов внутри команды и все такое. Хотя на самом-то деле их с Пеппер отношения никого не касались, только него и Пеппер.

— Я бы не хотел всё осложнять.

— Конечно, ведь ты у нас такой вежливый…

— Если что-то идет не так, то я не могу это просто проигнорировать. Хотел бы…

— Врёшь, не хочешь.

Снова эта улыбка. Почему Стив все время так довольно улыбался? Это начинало нервировать.

— Да, не хочу.

Тони выкладывал все, что у него было, стараясь подсластить пилюлю. Условия, которые сможет выбить только он и только для Капитана Америки. И уже казалось, что получилось нащупать какую-то почву для компромисса, Стив взял ручку, отчего как будто камень свалился с плеч. Ведь если Мстители и правда выступят единым фронтом, то вместе они вкатают Комитет в асфальт, порвут все обвинения, даже вытащат из-под следствия Ванду и заставят Росса убрать его длинный нос из документооборота…

— Пресса угомонится, и пристегнём к Договору поправки. Я начну восстанавливать вас с Вандой в статусе…

— Ванда? А что с Вандой? — поднял голову от документа Стив.

Тони прикусил язык, чтобы не начать перечислять всех, кто хочет голову Ведьмы. В лучшем случае — чтобы вытащить из нее больше информации о Гидре, с которой она сотрудничала, а в худшем — чтобы поднять эту голову на копье.

— Ничего. В данный момент безвылазно на базе. С Виженом время коротает.

— О господи, Тони! — Стива перекосило. — Стоит мне только поверить в твоё здравомыслие…

— Пол тыщи квадратных метров с бассейном и кинозалом. Не худший способ кого-то защитить.

Вот каждый раз, каждый раз, стоило зайти речи про Ванду, как Стив внезапно терял все здравомыслие.

— Защитить? Ты так это видишь? Какая защита? Это интернирование, Тони.

— У неё нет гражданства.

— О, да брось, Тони!

— У нас не выдают визы оружию массового поражения.

— Она ребенок!

***

Ребенок двадцати семи лет. Разве в почти тридцать можно быть ребенком? Уже позже, когда Старка выпустили из интенсивной терапии, он пытался понять, в какой момент все пошло не так. В какой момент Роджерс решил, что он выше обычных гражданских людей, которые высказали свою волю через ООН и Соглашения, выше людей, которые были так напуганы разгулом супергероев, что после взрыва в Лаосе просто не выдержали.

По всему выходило, что все сорвалось из-за того, что Тони сказал про Ванду.

Ну вот зачем он ее вообще упомянул…

Тогда Тони казалось, что обещание гражданства и вытаскивания Ванды из-под следствия должно наоборот склонить Роджерса на сторону подписания. Должно сделать Соглашения более привлекательными, ведь Стив так заботился о ней, как будто Ванда была его дочерью или сестрой. Почему просто упоминание того, что она в компании Вижена сидит на базе, вызвало такое возмущение, буквально срыв? Да и по словам самого Вижена, которым Ванда пробила все этажи, включая потолок подземного бункера на минусовых ярусах, до появления на базе Клинта они отлично проводили время за готовкой и разговорами.

Ведь если она и правда «ребенок», то посадить ее под домашний арест до выправления отозванной визы было только логично. Что, что так зацепило Стива в этом маленьком эпизоде, который для самого Тони потерялся на фоне проблем с Соглашениями?

Что-то было странно. Очень странно.

Тони поморщился и потер переносицу.

Ванда… Какая-то мысль постоянно ускользала. За Вандой примчался Клинт, бросив жену и детей. Примчался так, как будто Ванда была его несправедливо обиженной любовницей. Вижен в аэропорту забыл свою растерянность, бросившись в объятия Ванды, как будто не она пыталась его убить несколькими часами ранее. Даже Роджерс вспылил и похерил последний шанс выйти сухим из воды, едва прозвучало ее имя…

— Босс? Босс!

— Тише, Пятница… — Тони сжал гудящую голову. Все было как-то неправильно. — Пятница, файл Ванды.

Год рождения — 1989, Заковия. В десять лет осиротела с братом, потом участвовала в протестах и погромах, потом пошла добровольцем в Гидру, ухватившись за обещание силы и мести… Посох, камень, сила, в двадцать шесть лет сотрудничество с Альтроном и перебежка на сторону Мстителей, когда стало понятно, что Альтрон не собирается делить людей на своих и чужих… Тони проматывал ее историю, чувствуя, как мерно пульсирует в виске. Что он упускал?

Почему улетел Брюс?

Думай.

Брюса предала Наташа… Почему Брюс сильнее боялся Халка прямо перед событиями в Заковии, ведь последние годы они научились контролировать сопутствующий ущерб и даже подобрали «колыбельную»? Йоханнесбург. Что произошло в Йоханнесбурге?

— Пятница! — Тони почувствовал каплю ледяного пота, скользнувшую по шее. — Поднять все записи с Алой Ведьмой, включая приватные!

— Доступ к приватным записям заблокирован, — напомнила Пятница. — Требуется код подтверждения.

— Код доступа: три-виски-ноль-семь-браво-браво-пять, идентификатор «Тони Старк». Анализ поведения окружающих Ванду людей на ментальное вмешательство!

Через час Тони выпил два кофе и три таблетки от головы, а потом сел просматривать отчет. Главное вмешательство явно произошло где-то между последней битвой в Заковии и возвращением на базу, потому что о том, что Ванда способна изнасиловать в мозг любого, все как будто забыли. Забыли о том, почему на самом деле исчез Брюс. Почему Тор потерял покой и отправился к Селвигу. Почему сам Тони забыл о причинах форсированного поиска матрицы для управления Железным Легионом, почему схватился тогда за камень, тестируя его.

Но после…

После Ванда была аккуратна, так что влезала людям в мозг только в зонах, где велась приватная съемка, к которой не имела постоянный доступ даже Пятница. Почти все эпизоды вмешательства в списке были помечены, как обнаруженные на приватных записях.

Ну ничего, в любом случае — найденного уже хватит, чтобы вытащить Мстителей из-под удара, благо ситуация с Клинтом во время нашествия Читаури создала необходимый прецедент. Ведьма была сильна, это бесспорно, потому что иначе сам Тони бы насторожился раньше — ведь он-то как никто другой знал, для чего на самом деле нужен Посох, Локи ему продемонстрировал, благо реактор спас от ментального воздействия. А ведь Ведьма была продуктом Гидры и Посоха… О том, почему эту очевидную аналогию не провел Клинт, Тони старался не думать — Ванда неоднократно ездила к нему на ферму, где, вдали от систем наблюдения, могла делать что угодно с семейством Бартон.

Тони чувствовал, как его мутит от осознания — он был так увлечен своей виной и попытками восстановить мир после Альтрона, что спустил на тормозах принятие Ванды в команду. А ведь следовало насторожиться.

По данным приватных записей выходило, что под постоянным воздействием был Вижен, при каждой возможности Ванда обрабатывала Наташу и не брезговала залезть в голову к Сэму, проводила неоправданно много времени с Роджерсом. Хотя в голову к нему забиралась редко…

— Пятница, ты уверена, что на Стива у нас больше ничего нет?

— Не знаю, Босс, — неуверенно выдавила из себя Пятница. — На некоторых записях я не вижу следов воздействия, но они… несколько нелогичны.

— Показывай.

— Босс, мне нужно подтверждение, потому что эти приватные записи во многом… по всем человеческим критериям являются личными. Их демонстрация будет нарушением конфиденциальности.

— Честное скаутское, что я не буду целиком слушать их «личные» разговоры…

— Вы не были бойскаутом.

— Зараза, — Тони кривовато ухмыльнулся, пытаясь настроить себя на рабочий лад, хотя хотелось сесть и скиснуть над очевидным провалом команды. — Подтверждаю, запускай.

Скачала он не понял, что происходит на видео. Что-то розовое, разбросанное по кровати Ванды, какие-то странные бутылочки, похожие на спортивные. Голая спина Роджерса, его ритмично двигающиеся бедра, лежащие на его плечах ноги Ванды в носочках. Против воли взгляд зацепился за эти носочки — нежно-розовые, с цветочками… На Ванде была задранная выше груди пижама с медвежатами, рядом с головой лежала выпавшая изо рта соска, она явно получала удовольствие.

— Да, да! Трахай меня сильнее, папочка! Еще! — хныкала Ванда.

— Вот так, малышка, — произнес Стив, тяжело сопя. — Будь хорошей маленькой девочкой… и мы съездим на ферму к дяде Клинту…

Тони едва успел смахнуть голограмму, а потом выдернуть из-под стола корзину для бумаг, куда его вырвало кофе и недопереваренными таблетками. Вытерев рот, он откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. Пятница сочувственно молчала, за что Тони был ей благодарен.

Теперь он был не так уверен в том, что Стив Роджерс был все время под принуждением, да и насчет Клинта начали закрадываться сомнения. Стройные мечты о том, как Ванда останется в Рафте, а все остальные пройдут курс лечения, разработанный в 2012 году для попавших под влияние Локи, и снова будут одной командой, — эти мечты рассыпались прахом.

Дэдди-кинк, особенно между двумя взрослыми людьми, которым под тридцатник — это нормально. Абсолютно нормально, пока все по взаимному согласию, а согласия в этом коротком отрывке видео было более, чем достаточно. Но… Одно дело — называть тридцатилетнюю женщину ребенком из-за братских чувств, а совсем другое — из-за того, что она в постели изображает ребенка. А с учетом ментальной магии и иллюзий, ребенка она вполне могла изображать абсолютно достоверно, но думать об этом не хотелось.

Тони почувствовал, что его снова мутит. Увы, вскрывшаяся информация многое объясняла. Вот только что теперь с этой информацией делать — Тони не знал.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии, мнения и впечатления приветствуются)


End file.
